


carter gets busted

by superpear8



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 09:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5370647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpear8/pseuds/superpear8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stop right there Carter! You’re under arrest for treason!” shouted Agent Thompson as he whipped out his gun and pointed it right at her face.<br/>“You’ll never take me alive!” replied Peggy before jumping out the open window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	carter gets busted

“Stop right there Carter! You’re under arrest for treason!” shouted Agent Thompson as he whipped out his gun and pointed it right at her face.

“You’ll never take me alive!” replied Peggy before jumping out the open window.

For a second the 1940s cop Neil Patrick Harris lookalike was stunned, then something dawned on him and a smile stretched across his face. He laughed:

“Ha ha! What a thing to say before jumping to your death! Of course we’ll never take you alive! _Idiot!_ ”

Thompson leaned out the window to shake his fist (and possibly point and laugh) at the puddle of Peggy that should be on the street below. His merriment, however, was short-lived. With a colossal smack, his entire upper body was thrown backwards by something large and feathery shooting like a cannon into the sky. Despite the blinding pain and possible concussion this collision had caused, the male SSR agent managed to see a great bird swoop into the sky with none other than Peggy Carter straddled across it like a jockey on a horse. Before the beast vanished into the city skyline, he noted that it was a bald eagle: the US national bird. A single tear made its way down Thompson’s cheek that day, as his hand found its way onto his chest to cover his heart in reverence of the magnificent creature. The scene was beautiful to behold.

It was at this precise moment that Agent Sousa burst into the office pistol in hand and discovered Thompson standing bloodied and bruised in front of the gaping window with his hand pressed against his fractured chest.

“What’s going on, Thompson?” he demanded, “Where’s Carter?”

Thompson turned to him and said, “Sousa you’re never going to believe this, but--”

All of a sudden the great eagle shot through the window, flattening Thompson and barreling into a couple desks before flaring its wings and coming to a halt in front of Agent Sousa. Peggy, who had been until then still seated on the bird, made leave of its flank for a moment as she walked to her desk, pocketed a small package from the drawer, and sat again astride the eagle. She turned to the two men in the room, one of which was lying in a crumpled heap on the floor while the other was staring at her, gun hanging forgotten at his side, and said:

“At ease, gentlemen! I’ve just forgotten my makeup bag and will be vacating the premises shortly! Good day!”

At that the eagle beat its broad wings in succession, causing massive waves of air to buffet the office and the two men, and swept out the window in a matter of seconds. Too late to stop them, but not quite out of earshot, Sousa leaned out the window and screamed,

“I TRUSTED YOU!”

Peggy swiveled slightly to face him, called out “DON’T BE LEWD? ALL RIGHT THEN SOUSA...” then waved as the eagle carried her far away.

Sousa extracted himself from the window and pulled the pane closed. He then sat down on a desk and put his face in his hands in defeat. From the broken form on the floor came the words,

“What a woman.”

**Author's Note:**

> the hiatus is driving me nuts help


End file.
